My Angel
by ASmiley1313
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been searching for someone to love their whole lives. But, they've been searching in all the wrong places. Now that they've found each other, the happy ever after they've always dreamed of finally seems within reach. But will their past mistakes come back and haunt their newfound love? Or can love really conquer all? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

******A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in a looong time! The storyline literally popped in my head and I rolled with it and I absolutely love it. I hope you enjoy the storyline as much as I do! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Unfortunately. **

* * *

Prologue

After centuries of searching, I've finally found my purpose in life.

My family helped me find the kind of lifestyle that I've always desired but now I know why I'm here and not somewhere else, going down a different path.

Even though joining my family is the best decision I've ever made, I couldn't help but doubt my purpose. Our household – wherever it was – has always been full of love and affection for one another. But even with this drastic change from my old lifestyle, I always desired something more.

I desired someone to love and someone to love me. Despite what I've done and who I used to be.

At first, I thought that person was Alice. She was the one that found me and brought me to the Cullen's. We were a couple for about a decade and it felt right because we had that emotional connection. She helped me find myself and I helped her discover parts of her personality that she didn't even know she possessed. We fit together in more ways than one so we thought we were mates, until Edward came along.

Alice and I tried to stay together, but eventually it became more and more obvious that we didn't belong together. We were too different and, although they say opposites attract, it wasn't working as well as it used to. The pull between Edward and Alice eventually became too strong to ignore. So I let her go, even though I didn't want to.

They were true mates and I couldn't hold any anger against them when I felt the emotions they shared together.

Since then, I've been searching for something. For someone. I didn't want to be the odd man out in our little family any longer. I desired to have a romantic love with someone who completely understood me. Someone I could hug, kiss, whisper words of affection whenever I felt the desire to do so, and show them my love for them in any way possible.

But, for some reason, I could never find that person.

I was started to doubt myself eventually. I asked myself whether this was really the path I should be following and whether I should go back to Maria because, maybe, what we did have was love.

Then I found her.

Her beauty stunned me from the very first moment I saw her. Despite the fact that her blood made my throat burn, I couldn't help but fall in love with her when we first made eye contact. In that moment I knew that she was the one I was waiting for.

Alice knew too because, at that moment, she had a vision of our future together. It was reassuring to know that this girl would choose me as well and that we would, hopefully, live happily ever after. But, after Alice telling me about that initial vision of our future together, I told Alice that I didn't want her to tell me any of her other visions unless either one of us were in immediate danger.

Little did I know that our road together would be long and hard while also being the most rewarding journey of my existence. Her past was just as difficult to cope with as mine was and there were a lot of hurdles we had to jump to get where we would eventually end up.

But we're here now.

And that's all that truly matters.

I smiled to myself as I looked at her and admired her beauty. Her brown hair, the color of roasted chestnuts, cascaded over her shoulder and down onto the page of the book she was reading. From where I was sitting, I could see her brows knitted together in worry, probably for her favorite character in the book. I smiled wider, falling in love with her a little bit more as I watched her.

After a couple minutes, she looked up at me from her place on her favorite reading chair. She closed her book, making sure to keep her place with her finger, as she looked at me, slightly tilting her head to the side, and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking about you."

Her gold eyes pierced mine as she smiled slightly and I knew that if she was still human, she would have blushed as red as the blanket wrapped around her.

She looked back down at the page in her book as she said, "You should probably get back to your reading, Professor Whitlock, you have to prepare for your class tonight."

I threw my book down next to my spot on the couch and ran over to her, smirking at the surprised look on her face "I have other things I'd rather be studying than a history book I've read a thousand times."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked with as straight of a face as she could muster.

I moved her book out of her hands and set it on the coffee table next to her tea "You." I answered simply.

Then I picked her up out of her chair and kissed her.

Her hands found their way into my hair as they always did. I smiled through the kiss as I set my hands around the slight bump that was covered by my shirt.

"You are an amazing woman." I whispered to her as I broke the kiss, resting my forehead on hers.

She smiled at me as she replied, "I wouldn't have any of this without you."

I moved the shirt out of the way as I kissed her small baby bump "Anyone's venom would've made you just as exquisite, I just had the honor of being the one to bite you."

Bella looked at me with a look I've seen hundred of time before "Why don't you come bite me again, Professor?" she asked sweetly as she turned out of my arms and headed towards the bedroom, swinging her hips seductively making me wonder how a pregnant woman in a shirt a few sizes too big for her could still be so damn sexy.

For a moment I just stood there, thinking about my life and the turn it's taken.

As I walked towards the bedroom, I thanked whoever was listening up above for the angel they've sent down to me.

My beautiful, perfect angel.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? The Prologue gives a lot of insight while still making you ask questions I feel! Review and tell me if you think I should keep going! I promise it's going to be a very interesting, emotional ride and I'm prepared to be the conductor. I promise a HEA and to update at LEAST once a week. **

**Please review(: I'd love to see what you guys think! **

**Love, **

**Angel**


	2. Leaving Here

**A/N: Hey guys! I saw that some of you have subscribed/favorited my story and that makes me really excited! (: I'm glad you like it enough to follow it! Next challenge: review! Tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

_The love of a woman is a wonderful thing...oh yeah...  
The way that we treat 'em is a trying shame...oh yeah...  
I'll tell you fellas, yeah, it won't be long...oh yeah...  
Before these women, they all have gone...oh yeah..._  
_They're getting tired...getting tired..._  
_Sick and tired...sick and tired..._  
_Yeah, take a train...take a train..._  
_Fly by plane...fly by plane..._

_They're leaving here..._

Leaving Here - The Birds

* * *

"Hey dad." I called out to my father, Charlie Swan, as I exited the airport terminal.

"Bells!" he said enthusiastically, offering to take my rolling suitcases that I had just picked up from the baggage belt "How was your flight?" he asked as he took my suitcases and started walking towards his car.

I shrugged "Not bad. I still hate flying."

Charlie chuckled while placing my suitcases in the trunk of his black car "Some things never change."

As I sat down in the passenger seat of his car, I couldn't help but think about how _everything_ else has changed even if my feelings about flying haven't.

I wasn't the same person I was a mere three months ago. I've changed drastically and I wasn't sure if there was any way for me to go back to being the 'old Bella'.

The old Bella was a naturally happy, humorous, social, and loving person. She was a hopeless romantic and a person who was always searching for the love like in the fairytales.

The new and improved Bella is the exact opposite. I never thought I would call myself a pessimist or a complete realist, but I guess life has a way of making everything you never think would happen be what happens exactly, no matter the cost.

I'm not exactly unhappy now, but I don't laugh as much as I used to. Bitter sarcasm has replaced my old, bubbly humor. I don't let people get close enough to be social and make friends with anyone who walks by anymore. There's an invisible emotional wall around me so thick that no one in their right mind would even try to break down. I still have friends, but I don't have BFF's that I share all my secrets with.

And the hopeless romantic in me has died a painful death by the hands of the one person that I thought would make my fairytale ending happen.

That is the reason why I don't tell people my secrets.

Some secrets are too painful to share.

Shaking that thought and the memories that were sure to come with it out of my mind, I looked out the window of Charlie's car, mildly surprised that we were already in Forks.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" I asked Charlie curiously, half wanting to go home and half wanting to spend some necessary quality time with him.

He smiled under his mustache "The only thing I want to do tonight is go to dinner at The Lodge. A coming home dinner for my baby girl."

I smiled back at him. I really have missed him.

My mom, Renee, basically pushed me out the door to live with Charlie after…. after what happened.

Phil couldn't deal with me anymore and Renee loves him too much to deny him anything so when he suggested sending me to Charlie, she didn't even give it a second thought. Phil bought the ticket, Renee bought me an iPhone to keep in touch, and they mailed my stuff to Charlie with the exception of clothes and toiletries.

It only took a week for my mom to uproot me from California to Forks without thinking twice about what she was doing.

I couldn't say I was surprised, it seemed these days that I was more replaceable than anything else.

Charlie was thrilled. After the messy divorce, he hadn't seen me in about five years since I stopped coming to his house every other holiday. We called one another often because Renee didn't want to completely cut Charlie out of my life – otherwise she wouldn't be able to get the money.

I wouldn't call Renee a 'gold digger' really…she just always has a way of finding the men who had money.

Charlie, for example, is a very successful policeman. He worked his way up the chain of command and is now making more money than my mom has ever made in her life. So, when things started looking down for their marriage, she divorced him. Knowing full well that he still loved her enough to give her anything she needed and would do anything to help support me growing up.

I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I'm not completely sure if I like her as a person very much.

As we pulled up to The Lodge Charlie said "Don't worry Bells, for a steakhouse they have a pretty good selection of vegetarian dishes. I made sure beforehand."

"Cool." I responded simply.

Dinner went by without a hitch. We ate in silence mostly, both of us completely comfortable not talking at all. The only time we really talked was when a few people I slightly recognized from my childhood came up to me to say 'hi' and ask me if I remembered them. For the most part, I didn't but I smiled at them as if they were old friends. They were all so excited to see me that I couldn't upset them by telling them I had no idea who the heck they were or what they gave me for my fifth birthday.

When we got to Charlie's house, he carried in my suitcases while I grabbed my carryon out of the car.

"I figured you wouldn't mind staying in your old room. Since you and Renee have left for California, I had a bigger closet and bathroom built in for when guests stay over so it's a lot nicer than it used to be." He told me as we walked up the stairs to my old room.

"That's not a problem. I was fully prepared to share a bathroom." I told him, smiling even though he couldn't see it.

He just chuckled as he opened the bedroom door. Boxes were everywhere, stacked haphazardly showing just how fast this move was.

"I got you the basic furniture – a desk, bookshelf, bed, dressers, nightstand, and a futon for when you have sleepovers. If you need anything else we can go shopping this weekend." He checked the time on his watch "You should probably get some rest, you have school tomorrow."

Nervous butterflies filled my stomach to the brim as I thought about going to a new school "Okay…goodnight dad."

"Night, Bells, it's good to have you home." He said as he left the room and went down the stairs, probably to watch some sort of sport on the TV.

I checked the time on my phone to see it was almost 9. I figured it was too early to go to bed and I knew that even if I were to try, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep – I'd probably just think about things too much – so I decided to put my stuff away.

The room wasn't huge but it also wasn't cramped so I had a lot of space to work with. I moved the furniture to where I wanted it and got to work putting away my clothes and bathroom essentials from my suitcases before I got down to the stuff that was in the boxes.

The clothes took a while since I brought everything from California. I figured that the few sweaters I owned would be enough to last me the rest of the week but that I would probably have to go shopping this weekend to get more Forks appropriate clothing.

After that, I opened the first box I put my hands on. It was full of my books so I put those away on the bookshelf in alphabetical order and with my journals on the bottom shelf.

In the next box I opened contained my comforter set, throw blankets, and throw pillows. I suddenly got really excited about the futon because I could finally actually have a place to put my throw blankets other than randomly around my room.

The next box contained my office supplies that I just set on my desk to put away the next day.

There were only three boxes left and it was only eleven now so I figured I could do the rest tonight.

My Mac was in the next box with its charger and case. I laughed a little because I had been looking for it yesterday and didn't even think that Renee would have mailed it. I plugged it into the outlet by my desk and let it charge so that it would be ready for tomorrow.

I knew the last two boxes had to be my random bathroom supplies and my pictures. The pictures were framed pictures of me as a baby, childhood pictures of me with random members of my family, pictures with my friends from high school, and pictures of concerts that I have attended thorough the years. Most of those were from the multiple Taylor Swift concerts I've been to.

After I put the pictures around the room and on the walls where I thought they looked best, I yawned. Figuring that the bathroom supplies could wait until tomorrow, I crawled into bed in the clothes I wore on the plane.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Turning it off, I checked the time and groaned.

_6:00?! That's practically midnight!_

After debating for a few minutes about whether or not I actually wanted to look presentable on my first day of school. The need to make a good first impression made me get out of bed to take a shower.

I went through my shower in a daze, the hot water making me want to go back to sleep rather than waking me up.

By the time I got out of the shower, I needed something to wake me up. Coffee has never been my thing, so I turned on my iHome instead on shuffle.

Taylor Swift's _I Knew You Were Trouble _blared through the speakers and I danced around for a moment, singing along with the words.

Eventually, I settled down and went back in the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. That only took about a half hour so then I went to pick out my clothes.

I debated between wearing leggings for comfort or wearing jeans for looks when I finally decided that I would dress the way I would any other day in California.

I chose to wear purple leggings with a grey and white striped tank top that was relatively loose. I paired the outfit up with really cute grey ballet flats with a bow made of fabric on the side and purple feather earrings.

I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with what I saw so I went downstairs.

"Good morning, Bella." My dad said, briefly looking up from his newspaper to give me a small smile "I was starting to wonder if I needed to go up there and wake you up."

"Morning dad." I yawned sleepily "What do you have for breakfast in here?"

Frowning slightly from behind his newspaper he responded, "Nothing much, I'm afraid. Just some to-go bars. I need to go shopping now that I have someone else to feed here but me."

Jumping in at the opportunity, I said, "I can go shopping. And cook. I love doing both so you wouldn't really have to worry about it."

He looked relieved "Thank goodness. If I tried to make anything besides a breakfast bar the house would probably burn down." I giggled at his joke "There's a jar with some shopping money in the cupboard. You can go after you get out of school today."

"Sweet." I said as I grabbed a breakfast bar and ran back upstairs to grab my school supplies.

I threw my Mac, blank notebooks, pens, and pencils into my tote bag along with my wallet and Chap Stick. I figured that for the first day, I wouldn't need very much except a notebook to take notes.

Grabbing my phone from in my iHome, I ran back downstairs.

"What car am I taking?" I asked Charlie, stopping in my tracks as I went out the door.

"Today I thought that the Cullen's could pick you up." He responded to my confused expression with an explanation "They're children of a doctor in town. They're very nice kids and will help you out around the school."

"Oh. Okay." I said as I stood there to wait for them to show up. A few seconds later, a bright yellow Porsche was sitting in the driveway "Dad I'm leaving."

"Bells!" he called after me and I turned around "You should probably put on that grey coat we got in the mail yesterday from your mom. It's probably pretty cold outside."

I saw the cute grey coat on the coatrack and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion "I don't own a coat."

Charlie shrugged "Nonetheless, put it on. It was for you."

I shrugged on the coat as I ran out the door and to their car. Charlie was right it was very cold.

I saw that the front seat was left empty, so I opened up the door and sat down "Thanks for bringing me to school." I said to the girl in the drivers seat as I put on my seatbelt.

"No problem!" she said chirpily, practically bouncing in her seat "My name's Alice and this is Jasper and Edward." She reached out to shake my hand and I accepted.

"Bella. But I figure you already know that." She nodded happily, her short black hair moving only slightly.

Next, I turned around to say hi to the boys in the backseat as she threw the car in reverse.

I was stunned. One of the boys had copper colored hair that looked as though he had ran his hands through it multiple times already this morning. He looked like a human Adonis but that wasn't what stuck me about him.

He was looking – no, _glaring _– at me with a murderous look in his eye. His hands gripped his knees so hard that it looked like he should be breaking the bones underneath them.

I quickly moved my gaze to the other person and was just as stunned. His honey blonde hair fell in his eyes with a slight curl. Rather than the other boy, he looked tall and lean. _More like a man._ I thought to myself.

But I turned from him just as quickly because the look he gave me was a very odd one. Like he had just seen someone worth looking at for the first time in his life.

I sunk down in my chair. If this was how the whole day was going to be, I already wanted to go home.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't decided yet how much of the school day I'm going to write about. But, I figured that rather than make you wait another week I would just post a short chapter to give you an idea of how this story is going to start! **

**Tell me what you ****think! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking/predicting will happen(: **

**Oh, and the clothes described will be on my profile!**

**Love, **

**Angel **


End file.
